celos para ambos
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: ¿gajeel con novia? alguien muy fuerte llega a magnolia ¿solo espero que sea cierto?-yo jamas los celos pueden abrirte los ojos mi primer Gale denle una oportunidad


bueno este es mi primer one-shot Gale una de mis parejas favoritas primero que todo quiero dedicar este one-shot a una de mis grandes amigas y jefa akita pero para mi siempre sera levy-chan, espero que les guste

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

_**-flashback-**_pensamientos y escritura

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio Gajeel dejaría de ser tsundere y se le confesaría a levy a su modo

* * *

**Celos para ambos**

Era un día muy tranquilo en la ciudad de magnolia y tranquilo no era la definición para el siempre ruidoso gremio de fairy tail que como siempre se veía a natsu y gray peleando y siendo detenidos por una muy aterradora erza pero en un solo lugar de ese ruidoso gremio estaba en paz y tranquilidad ''la biblioteca'' donde se veía a una chica de cabellos azules alborotados leyendo animadamente un libro del lugar

**-oye enana-**el redfox entro a san casos al tranquilo lugar alterando la pacifica calma que tenia

**-¿Qué quieres?-**respondió de manera tosca y fría la macgarden

**-que genio para ser tan enana, ge,he!-**decía burlón el pelinegro**-como sea solo vengo a decirte que no iré a la misión de hoy-**la maga de escritura levanto una de sus cejas pidiendo explicación -**saldré por ahí, adiós enana!-** el chico salió rápidamente de ese lugar

Un largo y pesado suspiro salía de los labios de la peli azul pues el mismo que la hacía suspirar la estaba ignorando y alejándola de él, evitaba las misiones y su típica escusa era_** ''saldré''**_**-gajeel**-ella sabía que el pelinegro le ocultaba algo_** ''¿pero qué?''**_ dejo su libro a un lado para salir rápidamente de la biblioteca

* * *

Puso sus ojos azabaches en el DS de metal que a un no avía dejado el establecimiento

**-etto..levy-chan ¿Qué haces?-**decía confundida la rubia al ver la penetrante mirada d esu mejor amiga le dirigía al ojirojo

**-necesito tu ayuda lu-chan-**la maga de escritura se llevó con ella o mejor dicho arrastro a la ojichocolate

* * *

**-¿Qué hacemos acá levy-chan?-**decía en un tono muy bajo la maga celestial detrás de unos arbustos

**-quiero averiguar algo-**decía en un susurro la macgarden buscando con la mirada al pelinegro**-hay esta-**decía festejando para sus adentros por su hallazgo

**-vinimos a seguir a gajeel -**decía en otro susurro la rubia**-¿Por qué?**

-**me ha estado evitando ya no sale a misiones conmigo**-bajaba su cabeza triste a ella le dolía y mucho ser evitada por el pelinegro-**y siempre se va de manera misteriosa del gremio-**levanto su cabeza suspirando de nuevo

La rubia coloco su mirada en su mejor amiga con pena miro de nuevo lentamente al frente observando al rudo mago de metal dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta pues el chico de ojos rojos estaba hablando animadamente con una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos marrones de una estatura promedio**-levy-chan creo que será mejor irnos-**decía en un rápido susurro la rubia sabía que a su amiga le dolería la escena

**-¿Por qué lu-chan?-**pero sus palabras se detuvieron para también enfocar su vista al frente-**entonces por eso es que se ''sale''**-las pequeñas de la maga apretaron con fuerza una libreta que cargaba con ella al punto de casi romperla

**-debe haber una explicación -**lucy trato de calmar a su mejor amiga pues mejor que nadie sabía lo que la peli azul estaba muriendo de celos en ese momento

-**pero la explicación está clara ¿no?**-poso de nuevo su mirada al frente mientras veía como el pelinegro era golpeado en su hombro de manera amistosa y el respondía el gesto poniendo su gran mano en los cabellos negro azulados revolviéndolos ligeramente**-sigámoslo-**la hija de layla creyó que su amiga era toda una masoquista pero fueron las últimas palabras ya que el resto de la tarde los siguieron anotando todo en la libreta hasta la despedida de los mismos

* * *

**-ya se va-**un nuevo susurro salió de los finos labios de la peli azul siendo respondió con un asentimiento de la rubia vieron como aquella chica misteriosa dejaba el lugar con pasos lentos mientras gajeel caminaba la otra dirección

**-no te parece esto muy raro levy-chan-**decía la heartfilia observando las anotaciones de la libreta**-según lo que anotaste fue**_ ''la chica de tez blanca, ojos de color marrón, cabello negro azulado, aproximadamente 20 años, sale con idiota de gajeel''_-esa conclusión de la peli azul y so caer una gótica tras la única a la rubia_-''en el parque central de magnolia se reunieron exactamente al medio día hablando todo el día feliz mente la joven misteriosa dejo al pelinegro al atardecer''_**-¿desde cuándo gajeel se alejado de ti levy-chan?-** preguntaba con curiosidad la rubia

**-maso menos una semana-**decía en un audible hilo voz lleno de dolor y celos

**-pues esperemos a ver mañana si salen-**la maga celestial no quería decir eso pero era la única manera de ayudar a su amiga recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta**-¿iras al gremio?**-recibió un movimiento negativo como respuesta de la peli azul-**vamos levy-chan anímate puede que sea una conocida de años atrás de su antiguo gremio-**levy alzo débilmente su mirada encontrándose con la de su mejor amiga

-**eso quiero creer lu-chan-**una traicionera lagrima callo por su mejilla siendo seguida por más y más avía aguantado el llanto toda la tarde ya no podía más unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron dándole conformidad y cariño ella sabía que su mejor amiga estaba hay para apoyarla siempre

* * *

Se veía en un resiento una pequeña cama rodeada por libros donde dormía la peli azul no muy agradablemente al pensar o mejor dicho soñar que su amado la dejaba por otra y ni siquiera saber sus sentimientos _''la maga de escritura veía como el mago como hierro se alejaba al lado de una chica peli azul oscura''_-**GAJEEL!-**el fuerte grito resonó en todos los dormitorios**-maldición-**las lágrimas no tardaron en salir ella no se quería sentir a si especialmente por ese idiota con cabeza de metal

* * *

se levantó pesadamente retomando su habitualidad de ir al gremio con la diferencia que hoy no quería llegar, el ruido del establecimiento se escuchaba desde afuera con temblorosas manos abrió las grandes puertas a par entrando con una sonrisa totalmente falsa ella solo quería llorar lo primero con lo que sus ojos se cruzaron fue la mirada el ojirojo que la observo todo el tiempo pero siendo ignorado por ella olímpicamente

**-ara,ara levy ¿Cómo has amanecido?-**mirajane preguntaba mientras secaba un vaso de la barra

**-bien-**decía en un susurro para evitar que su voz se quebrara-**mira-san has visto a lu-chan-**pregunto curiosa por su amiga

**-natsu se la llevo a una misión esta mañana-**la peliazul sonrió recordando que su amiga ya le avía dicho sobre aquella misión con el peli rosa

La ojiazabache voltio al sentir una gran mano en su hombro cruzándose con la mirada de un pelinegro de ojos rojos, sonrió feliz por primera vez en toda la mañana**-rogue!**

**-hola levy-san-**le saludaba con una sonrisa de lado el poseedor de las sombras

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí rogué?-**decía de nuevo la sonriente camarera albina

**-pues sting quería hablar con natsu-san pero al parecer salió esta mañana y también escuchamos unos rumores que hay en magnolia y quisimos ver si era cierto-**decía con su faceta de chico serio el cheney

**-¿Qué clase de rumores si se podría saber?-**decía curiosa la macgarden

**-alguien muy fuerte esta en magnolia y pensamos que es un conocido por eso queremos corroborar si es quien pensamos-**sonreía esta ves dejando ver sus afilados colmillos

**-ya veo-**la maga de escritura solida bajo su mira al ver salir de nuevo al DS del hierro**-te ayudo a buscar-**volvió a utilizar esa sonrisa falsa con la cuya avía llegado

**-claro, oye sting saldré a comprobar nuestra hipótesis**-el pelinegro de melena corta recibió un_** ''está bien''** _por parte del rubio que hablaba con la albina menor

* * *

Caminaban por toda magnolia observando cada cosa a su alrededor aunque no sabía que buscaban ella solo quería vaciar su mente del idiota come metal y su nueva _''amiga''_

* * *

En otro lugar se podía observar como un pelinegro con perforaciones esta recostado en el tronco de un árbol mientras una joven se balanceaba en las ramas del mismo

**-entonces me dices que la chica con el imbécil de las sombras-**recibió como respuesta un gruñido-**y te saliste del gremio porque te daban celos-**un gruñido más fuerte salió de la garganta de este seguida por una carcajada de la chica

-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**-preguntaba toscamente gajeel

**-tu cara de dragón celoso-**le divertía molestar al pelinegro era uno de sus pasatiempos estando en magnolia-**nee cabeza de metal cuando veré a salamander y a wendy-**el redfox solo suspiro

**-salamander salió de misión esta mañana y la pequeña también salió de misión así que ya no molestes más**-recibió un puchero adorable por parte de la ojimarron

**-ese olor-**sonrió de medio lado al sentir esas dos esencias cerca de hay

_**-''que hace él/ella aquí''**_-los pensamientos de la maga de escritura y el dragón del hierro se cruzaron al verse uno frente al otro con su acompañante la chica de cabellos negros azulados miraba divertida la escena pues sabía que su amigo pelinegro con perforaciones en su rostro sufría de celos mientras tanto la peli azul quería retroceder y alejarse a millas de ahí cuando iba a cumplir su cometido choco con algo tras su espalda asiéndola voltear viendo sorprendida a la misma chica que ya no estaba al lado de gajeel-**¿pero cómo?**-estaba sorprendida por tal velocidad ni siquiera la vio moverse de su sitio

**-tu eres levy macgarden-**la chica solo asintió rápidamente**-un gusto me llamo okima-**le extendió su mano de manera amistosa siendo recibida por la peli azul de igual manera que la miro fijamente notando como aquellos orbes marrones se tornaban azules como el mismo cielo despejado dejando a un más sorprendida a la maga de escritura

-**así que si era cierto tu llegada-**el mago de las sombras rompió el silencio mirando a okima que ya se encontraba a su lado

-**claro que si**-la chica sonrió de una manera tan cálida dejando ver sus afilados colmillos un poco más largos que los de los DS

**-no cambias-**los dos jóvenes chocaron sus puños de manera amistosa todo siendo visto por los ojos observadores dela peli azul y el pelinegro de perforaciones

-**qué momento más agradable-**decía el pelinegro con pircing con sorna en su voz

**-oye cerebro de metal es aburrido estar contigo mientras llega salamander y Wendy estaré con rogué viendo la ciudad**-okima se posiciono frente a gajeel y levy para despedirse-**hasta pronto levy nos veremos después y tu come hierro cuídala**-el joven cheney y la ojimarron se fueron dejando solos a los otros dos magos

**-¿Qué hacías con el emo?-**un celoso gajeel preguntaba de manera tosca

**-y tu ¿Qué hacías con ella?-**decía la peli azul tratando de esconder los celos lo que no le funciono

**-¿celosa?-**dijo con burla gajeel

**-¿celoso?-**le respondía de igual manera la macgarden

**-yo jamás-**respondieron al uniso los dos

**-¿Quién era ella?-**decía con curiosidad para evadir el tema de los celos

**-te refieres a okima**-la joven asintió-**es una vieja amiga vino a la ciudad y era mi turno de cuidarla-**trato de decir algo pero no salió nada ella pensaba que el tenia novia

**-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-**por fin unas palabras salían ella quería una explicación

-**bueno… etto-**él no podía decir que su amiga lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a la maga de escritura

-**vamos dime-**su curiosidad iba pasando a enojo acaso no confiaba en ella

-**porque ella quiere unirse al gremio pronto y tiene que ser secreto**-el ojisangre desvió su mirada de la pequeña peli azul no era secreto después de todo el mundo se enteraría

-**es muy amable**

**-es un monstro, destruye todo a su paso, Ge,he!**-estába orgulloso a un que fuera temible su amiga avia sido cuidada por el un tiempo atrás un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos siendo rompido por el chico-**¿Por qué estabas con el emo?**-la macgarden subió lentamente su mirada

**-solo lo acompañaba-**su dulce voz sonrojo al pelinegro

**-¿sabes que los dragones son posesivos?**-la joven se limitó a dar un si como respuesta-**nadie toca la hembra de un dragón**-la confusión seguía en el rostro de la maga mientras en pelinegro seguía aprueba las palabras de su amiga '_**'tú mismo me lo dijiste alguna vez los dragones son posesivos debes defender lo tuyo cabeza de metal''**_-**en otras palabras nadie toca a mí enana**-en un movimiento rápido se posiciona a la estatura de su amada y toma posesión de sus finos labios siendo correspondido por la misma

**-¿q..que fue eso?-**decía una muy sonrojada levy

**-te dejo claro que un dragón es posesivo y cuidamos lo nuestro y tú eres lo mío Ge,he!**-decía muy serio el pelinegro

**-yo..yo bueno-**ni una palabra coherente salía de los labios estaba en shock

**-vamos al gremio enana-**la pequeña maga al ver como su amado empezaba a caminar salió rápidamente del shock para tomar el abrazo del pelinegro y caminar a su lado

**-yo también te amo gajeel**-un notorio sonrojo salió del ojisangre volteo velozmente su rostro no sin antes sonreír por ser correspondido

_Todos nos enamoramos de diferentes maneras y lo demostramos de igual forma los celos nos vuelven ciegos pero a veces suelen abrirnos los ojos a nuestros sentimientos_

* * *

bueno para aclarar dudas el personaje inventado es parte de un fanfic que estoy escribiendo de fairy tail con personajes inventados y que entraran en la vida de los magos, entrando al tema me gusto hacer a levy celosa y a gajeel misterioso y celoso a la vez mis dejas fanfic serán detenidos por un tiempo saldré de viaje por una semana y no tendré tiempo de actualizar pero apenas vuelva subiré las actualizaciones de las jugadas del destino y un chico malo, nos leemos para la proxima

los quiere NNS!


End file.
